For Brooklyn!
by Newsiegrl123
Summary: Melanie was from Cincinnati...Spot was from Brooklyn. This just shows that pure hatred can turn to true love. PLEASE REVIEW! Spot&OC NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Escape

A/N: Hey guys so I'm starting a different story PLEASE REVIEW!!

Chapter 1: _The Escape_

YEAR 1899:

My name is Melanie Parker I'm 14 years old and I live in Cincinnati, Ohio. My parents are pretty poor when it comes to money but they still pay for me to go to school for reasons I have yet to figure out, They know I don't actually go for whole days, usually I sneak out through a window at about 11:15 clock to catch the afternoon adition of the papers.

The headlines have been good for the last couple of days, apparently the New York newsies went on strike and lots of people want to know about this stuff so I don't have to twist the headlines around to much. Most Newsies around these parts respect me and don't mess around too much they evenoffered a bunk at their lodging house but I sell alone but lately they are getting particularly annoyed with me and I don't know why.

I don't like being cooped up in school all day a girl that steals, lies, and beats up other kids doesn't belong in school. All I need to worry about is staying out of trouble with the police, most of them know me.

When I was little my father was a police officer and my mother was a nurse but my father got involved in a street fight and got shot in his leg and his leg hasn't worked right since then he still has that stupid pair of crutches and my mother took so much time off from her job to take care of him that they got sick of being short-handed at the hospital that they fired and replaced her so now were broke. I just want to get out of here, I know they don't want me anymore.

* * *

I am sitting in some class waiting for that bell to ring so I can go out that window and catch the afternoon adition but class is running late today and I'm probably not going to make it.

RING!

Finally 11:30! OK I need to hurry up before the clock hits 12:00 or I'll be bored for the rest of the day and I won't have any money for breakfast tomorrow!

I reach the window and I open it a teacher walks by and gives me a crazy look "it's really hot in here!" I put my hand to my head and sighed the teacher smiles and keeps walking "idiot" I muttered under my breath, I stuck my left foot then my right out the window and jumped onto the fire escape, behind me I closed the window and grabbed my books.

After climbing down to the ground I found that space between the dumpster and the wall of the school and slid my textbook into it like always. I checked the clock 11:45 "shit" I mumbled and broke into a sprint.

A little while has gone by I'm almost there _click_ 11:57! I pushed myself to run faster but ran flat into a tall man in a black suit. "excuse me sir" I got up and picked up speed click 11:59, I'm not going to make it i'm 5 minutes away from the distribution center..._grrrrrrrrrrr_ my stomach, I need something to eat.

I checked my change purse...no money, I spent it all on breakfast this morning. That's ok there is a oblivious bread vendor down the streets i'll steal something from him.

When I reached the bread cart I skillfully grabbed a loaf but my dress got stuck on a crate next to the cart, I tugged at my skirt checking if the vendor saw me "Hey! put that down" well so much for that.

I pulled harder and my skirt ripped and I made a run for it holding tightly onto the loaf of the bread. I ran into an alley way leaning on the wall I slid down the wall to the ground and exhaled heavily, I tooka bite of the loaf... so good...so worth it.

I heard footsteps at the entance of the alley, 2 boys stood there. The first boy was very tall no muscle to him whatsoever... he had light brown hair and dark brown eyes he stood next to a medium sized boy, by the looks of it a few years younger than him, he was also very skinny and not muscular, this would be easy.

"That looks like some good bread" his mouth watered and his eyes focused on the bread I tooka bite "Oh, it is" I closed my eyes and pretended to savor it, maybe a little too much because the shorter one pounced on me and tried to get it the other one joined in and I threw kicks and punches unitl they both gave up and ran away. I turned around again and finished the bread, I bushed away the crumbs when I heard footsteps again.

I was really getting angry "Go away! the bread is gone you can't have any!" There was a quick silence "I don't want any bread Melanie especially since your supposed to be in school" uh-oh, I fliped around "Deputy Patterson!"

Deputy Patterson was a very close friend to my father when he worked and every once and a while they get together to drink a bit. I didn't know what to do exept run I pushed past the startled deputy and I made the mistake of running past the vendor "Ceatch that girl she's a theif!" other street cops started to run after me and I looked back, they were eating my dust I turned my head just in time to run flat into the deputy.

"You thought I was behind you but to be a cop-" he grabed me and strung me over his shoulder and started walking, I didn't even bother to do anything, it was over "you have to have street smarts, such as-" he stopped and looked over his shoulder at my face "short-cuts" I really don't like Deputy Patterson anymore

* * *

So I hoped you liked this! if you think I should write more PLEASE REVEIW and if you didn't like it PLEASE REVEIW!!

Newsiegrl123


	2. I Need to Get Away

A/N: Hey everyone!! I've been sick for 2 weeks but I'm better now so here is chapter 2!! it's a little short I have a writers block, if you have any suggestions at this point please go ahead and tell me.

**Chapter 2:** _**I need to get away**_

Deputy Patterson dropped me off at my house. "Go ahead knock" he motioned towards the door. Why couldn't he do it himself? I knocked on the door and my mother answered. She smiled at the deputy and then her eyes came to me and her smile faded into a frown.

"Melanie Elizabeth Parker what did you get yourself into!?" I winced at my full name, I've never heard my mother like this before she is about 3 years younger than my father. She looks exactly like an older version of me, shoulder- length brown hair, heart shaped face and hazel/brown eyes. "Warren!" she called

Uh-oh, Warren was my father and if he found out then... I was in a giant amount of trouble. My father hobbled in with his crutches. "Dave Patterson, haven't seen you in-" he trailed off and like my mother his expression faded into anger and rage.

"What did she do this time!?" He grabbed me by my dress sleeve and pulled me into the house behind him, continuing his discussion about me with the deputy. "She cut school, displayed violence towards other children and stole food from a street vendor, I'm sorry to say the fine today will be 5 dollars" He looked from my mother to my father to me.

My father reached into his pocket and took out 3 dollars, "Loraine do you have 2 more dollars? I only have 3" My mother got out 2 dollars and my father handed the money to the deputy. "See you around Dave" he shut the door and flipped around and glared at me, he started coming towards me and I started to back up until he hit me in the side of the head with his crutch after that everything went black.

* * *

I finally woke up spraled across the floor with dry blood on my bottom lip, a nasty bruise on the side of my face and what felt like a broken nose. The light in my parents bedrooom was on and I crept by it soundlessly until I heard my name and I stopped outside their door.

"She is costing us so many fines that we'll be broke my winter. Loraine, well be on the streets if we don't send her somewhere!"

"The only refuge is in Pennsylvania"

"She is troubled, No normal girl her age does this! she needs a place like that for support"

"I send for them in the morning, but lets get her off the-" I didn't hear anymore because I heard someone standing up and I made a run for the door, threw it open and ran out into the streets.I had to get away from there.

A/N: Ok so I hoped you liked it! so PLEASE REVEIW and if you have any suggestions go ahead and give them!


	3. New York, New York!

A/N: Hey Everyone, ok writers block is over! yay! so here is chapter 3! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Chapter 3:_ New York, New York!_**

I was out in the streets and my parents weren't going to look for me so I could take my time thinking of a place to go. I wanted to get out of this place and leave my old life behind so I jumped in a wagon and found that there were a collection of printing presses in the back. I waited and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up and the sun was setting...again? BOOM! we hit the curb and stopped. there was a converesation outside of the wagon.

"God damnit! do you'se always gotta hit da curb like dat!?" What kind of accent was that?

"Well the curbs in New York aren't as great as Ohio you know" I'm in New York!!

Wait...What!? New York was way far away from Ohio! I did it! I'm out of there! "I'm FREE!" oops I said it out loud!

"Did ya heah dat!?"

uh-oh, I jumped out and went to the side of the wagon as they went to the back I sprinted as fast as I possibly could, I didn't know where I was going I just kept running. I stopped at a bridge, I couldn't breathe! I heard foot steps but everything disappeared. Next thing I know I felt sheets over me and a mattress under me. My eyes were still closed.

"Hey! she's awake!" it sounded like a little boy. I opened my eyes and sure enough a little boy was right in my face. I shrieked and nearly fell off the bed. The boy backed up and stared at me, another boy came in he wasn't extremely tall he had brown/blond hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"damnnit Tick ya was 'sposed ta see if she was awake not scare her ta death!" he looked at the boy and the little boy apparently named tick backed up "sorry Spot, I didn't mean to"

_SPOT?_ what kind of name is SPOT? I stood and started laughing after I was up

"Wat's so funny?"

"Who. are. you!?" I said between laughs

"I'm da leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies" I stopped laughing at that. What a jerk. This'll be fun "OOOOH sounds important" I said sarcastically

"I don't like ya sarcasm, Boys could ya leave us alone?" surprisingly all the boys left, unfortunately leaving me and the 'leadah of brooklyn' alone.

"I saved ya life and ya give me ya sarcasm?"

"So your name is Spot" I tried to say that without laughing, I failed miserably

"Is dere sometin' funny 'bout my name?"

"It just doesn't seem that leader like" I didn't realize how close he was to me if he was any closer he would be right against me, I think he was expecting me to swoon and give in but that wasn't me. I put my hand on his chest which made him smirk. Of course it turned to a frown when I pushed him back.

"Thanks for saving my life, but i should really go" I started to walk by him

"Where ya goin?" no he wasn't just a arrogant jerk, he was an arrogant nosy jerk

"Anywhere but here" With that I walked into the streets... again.

A/N: I really hope you liked it remember to REVIEW!!


	4. Trapped

A/N: Hey Everyone!! So thank you SO much for reviewing on chapters 1,2&3...Now here is chapter 4!! So PLEASE keep on reviewing!!

**Chapter 4: _Trapped_**

I walked down the streets...wait why didn't I take Spots offer!? I don't know where I'm going! my father was kidding when he said we'd be living in an alley! but look at me now, no where to go and I'll be living in an alley...great just what I needed.

I stopped under a street lamp, maybe I could get a better veiw in the light? no that was a stupid thought. Only the area around me would be light, it would be darker out there, where ever there was! I heard footsteps oh my freaking god!! I made a run for it doing a stupid thing and running into an alley thinking i could go onto a connecting alleyway like I did in Ohio but i wasn't in Ohio anymore.

Unfortunately for me it was a dead end...of course. I was trapped. I heard footsteps enter the alley the person grabbed my arms and pinned me onto the brick wall behind me. I started kicking and flailing at the figure.

"Would ya stop strugglin? I'se tryin ta help!" I stopped the person dragged me into the street lamp. It was Spot. "Why did you follow me!?" I punched him in the arm "You scared the freaking shit out of me!?"

I was going to punch him right in the jaw for scaring me so bad, but he grabbed my hand before it even made contact with his face. He held my hand close to his body and brought me close to his face, even in the light I could see his blue eyes but now they were a hard dark blue color and glaring at me, I looked away. "Don't even try" I could feel his breath on my cheek. He slowly turned my head with his hand and started leaning in closer...what is with this guy! I let him lean in until our lips were inches apart from each other, then I stopped and gave him a mischevious smile. "Same for you" I hooked him in the jaw and ran.

I almost made in to the bridge, and slowed down to catch my breath. Arms came around my waist and jerked me around. This time I knew who it was... Spot "what the HELL was that for!" His blue eyes were dangerously silver.

"Would you please stop following me!? I asked you why you followed me before. You didn't answer me and I ran" I pushed him away "Aftah punchin me in da jaw! All I'se want ta know is why ya heah and where ya came from, cause maybe I'se could help ya." His eyes showed a little more blue.

"How could you possibly help me?"

"Now ya ain't answerin me!" Wow this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"I came from Ohio, I ran away from home. I was a newsie, are you the Spot Conlon from the strike a couple of months ago?" He puffed his chest out a bit, well here comes Mr. Arrogant! "Well now, ya don't think my name is dat funny anymore do ya? and I could help ya by lettin ya be a newsie heah since you'se already has some experience"

I sighed, I really didn't want to be anywhere near this guy, I looked up at him and he was smirking at me he knew I was going to say that I wouldn't mind being a newsie "No, I still think you have a wimpy name but you proved me otherwise. And I guess I wouldn't mind being a newsie here." he nodded his head once, grabbed my arm and started to lead me. I was trapped.

A/N: remember to PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!!

thanks everyone!!

Newsiegrl123


	5. Brooklyn

A/N: OK so...Hi! thank you for reviewing, please add more because it makes me happy knowing that people actually like what i write!! so PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Chapter 5: _Brooklyn_**

My left arm was linked with his right arm as we went down the dark streets. I didn't want to hold his hand, and he refused to let me walk alone in the dark.

_CRASH!_

Holly crap! I let go of his arm and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and smirked. _JEEZ!_ he made me want to punch him in the face..again.

"It was probably just a drunk" He said it so casually. I never walked in the streets after sun down, but again I was with the 'leadah of Brooklyn' "arrogant jerk" oops I said it out loud! i have to stop doing that "scuse me?" I looked at him and glared.He stopped and pulled me so i was facing him

"remembah I'm da one who's helpin ya so if ya wanna back sass me den I might just leave ya on da streets cause I know ya don't like me...and I don't have da time ta leave a pretty little ting like ya ta starve on da streets" he let go of me and just stared, there was a awkward silence "well go ahead..." I took a step closer to him "I'm lettin ya go, are ya gunna say sometin?" I just stared. He turned and started to walk away "Well den ya can stand dere and stare all ya want but I ain't got da time, I gotta wake up early ta sell papes"

I ran, making no noise at all and I linked my arm with his. He stopped again and stared at me, showing no emotion...just staring. "I didn't mean to say what I did, thank you for helping me, I don't like you but we might become friends, but if that's going to happen I would have to come with you to where ever you were- are taking me" He smirked and we continued. A little while later we approached the docks. "um...Where _are_ you taking me?"

He didn't look at me just pointed at a building "dere"was all he said. We reached the building. It was a redish brown color with dirty windows and a barely legible sign that said 'Brooklyn Boys Lodging House' we went up the stairs and he got in front of me and opened the door. Once I was in, he followed me and spread out his arms "welcome ta my humble abode" He fell back on a tattered armchair and put his feet up on a crooked coffee table in front of the chair.

I looked around, the light green wallpaper was faded and peeling, the floors were wood and also worn out. There was a fireplace with a couch in front of it, a series of circle tables with 5 to 6 chairs around them and then the chair and coffee table. It wasn't much but it was kind of homey.

"Hey, um...ya nevah told me yer name" I didn't look at him, I was busy observing the room "it's Melanie, Melanie Parker" I heard him moving, He walked up next to me then he slowly started circling me. He stopped at my other side and I could feel his breath on my ear "I don't have any spare rooms...or beds, so yer gunna haveta stay with me tonight" I flipped my head and looked at him, giving him the nastiest glare I think I've ever given in my life.

"I'se just kidding wit ya, you'se gunna have yer own room" He started chuckling. "Spot Conlon, I am in no mood for your freaking dry humor" his smile faded "OK,OK fine...follow me" He walked across the room and started up a rickety staircase. He led me down a hall and pointed at the first door on the right "Dats my room, if you have any problems...or if ya change yer mind I'll be in dere" he looked back and winked at me but I just rolled my eyes.

He pointed at the next door on the left side of the hall this time "Dats me boys' room, you'se will meet 'em all tomorrows" He continued to the very end of the hallway and stopped at the last door it was on the left side of the hallway. "Heah is yer room, I gotta say...we ain't had a goil heah in a long time so da room ain't gunna be brand new or nothin." He opened the door and let me in. there was a window with a single bed underneath it, a table with a candle on it, and yeah...that was pretty much it. "welcome to Brooklyn toots." He left and closed the door leaving me alone in Brooklyn.

A/N: Hey! so I really hoped you liked it!! and if you did please tell me and if you didn't tell me what I need to improve on!! but either way PLEASE REVIEW!!

Newsiegrl123


	6. Sunrise and The Boys

A/N: So i'm not out of school yet...that's next week. But I do have more time to write! yay! so here is chapter 6!!

**Chapter 6: _Sunrise and the boys_**

I walked over to the bed, I took the sheets off the bed and threw them on the floor. A huge cloud of dust came off from the sheets, I started coughing and went over to the window and opened it to let some air in. The dust went away and I exhaled deeply.

I picked the sheets up off the floor and put them back on the bed and lay down on it, next thing I knew I was sleeping. When I woke up it was dark and cold in the room, I got up and closed the window. I wrapped my arms around my body and decided to explore the Lodging house.

I walked out of my room and down the hall, I knew 2 of the rooms already but there was another room next to Spot's room diagonally from mine. I urged to open the door, I reached for the knob, turned it and opened the door. I was a bathroom.

I walked in and looked around, I know it's a bathroom but it didn't look like a bathroom for a bunch of newsie boys it only had 2 of everything.

"If you need it you can use it" I was jumped and flipped around.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost made me piss myself!" Spot just looked at me funny and stared.

Oh wait that didn't make sense! "Is this you're bathroom?"

"No...it was for da goils, I forgot ta tell ya bout it but 'ere it is"

I walked past him out the door and leaned on the wall opposite the bathroom "I'm not tired" I stated

"I wanna show ya sometin" He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a window at the start of the hallway. He climbed out the window onto a fire escape. "Out here" I followed, He led me up to the roof and over to the front edge of the building "right here" He pointed to the horizon "Watch right over there" The sun started to rise turning the black sky to a dark blue, light blue and on the horizon it was a light pink and yellow.

"Wow, Look at how beautiful that is"

I couldn't look away but I looked at Spot he stepped closer and leaned his lips closer and closer to mine, _I'm not stopping him! what am I doing! I don't like him!_

"This isn't going to make me like you as friend or more, I just met you, give it time...a long time, and we'll try this again" I brushed my lips across his, and started to walk away. I had to tease him.

"Melanie, I..I gotta say sometin" I turned He grabbed me and pulled me towards him I was pushed against him "I want ya, I want ya bad, you'se da only goil that doesn't want me back. I can't take it anymore! it's only been 2 days but It's driving me crazy, It's like when dere is food dere dat you'se can't have but ya need it cuz you'se 'll starve if ya don't get it!" I was shocked, I just thought he tried this stuff because he was a jerk!

"I don't feel that way with you yet Spot, like

I said it will take a long time"

"Dat ain't good enough for me!" He pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away "I'm sorry" I broke out of his embrace and ran down the fire escape, back in the window and down the stairs to the lobby. I stopped and looked around, The lobby was packed with Newsies who were all looking at me. I didn't know what to say,

"Hey boys, I'm Melanie, Melanie Parker"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was a short one! but PLEASE REVIEW!!

Newsiegrl123


	7. Life In Another World

A/N: Hey everyone!! well I really have nothing to say other than here is chapter 7!!

**Chapter 7:_ Life in another world_**

They all looked at me. A handsome boy came up to me "Hi toots, did you spend the night with Spot?" I made a disgusted face "I'm a newsie, I'm going to be working here now" His expression changed to serious. "Oh, did Spot let you stay?"

"Yes" He backed up and joined the rest.

_Click, Click_

It came from the top of the staircase. Everyone grew silent and I looked up. Spot came walking down the stairs like a celebrity with his gold tipped cane one stair step ahead of him. He came up to me

"Ya just lost yer last chance ta be ma goil" I mocked a hurt expression. He gave me a ice cold glare "Dat means you'se one of me boys now, so don't expect any type of special treatment just cuz you'se a goil" I smiled sweetly "That's all I was asking for" Spot walked next to me and spoke to the newsies

"Boys! we'se got a new addition ta our lodgin house, her name is Melanie...i'm treatin her like one of you'se! so you'se all better treat her like one of yer own! don't be stupid or else dere will be consequences" I smiled at all of them "Bolt!" he said "she'll be sellin wit you'se today!"

The boy who tried to hit on me walked up to me and held his hand out "We've met already" He smiled, I shook his hand "What a gentleman" I looked at Spot who was glaring furiously at Bolt. "Come on I'll show ya around" He put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the lodging house. I wondered why the name Bolt was given to him.

"If you don't mind me asking..." He looked over at me "Hold on, let us get you're papes first" I just realized that he didn't have a Brooklyn accent. We got our papers...He told me only to get 20 because I was a beginner. "OK now, what was that question you were going to ask me?"

"Well now I have 2"

"ok go ahead"

"first, How did you get the name Bolt?"

He just smiled at me, you know he really was gorgeous! a 6 foot tall, 16 year old boy, with dark brown shaggy hair, amazing green eyes and almost perfectly straight teeth.

"I used to be one of Chipper's birdies ... Chipper was the leader before Spot. I was a birdie for...well I started when I was 8 and I finished when I was 12" He counted on his fingers "so 4 years... anyway, I'm a fast runner and Bolt kind of fit...so i'm Bolt" I looked at him

"So what's your real name?" He looked at me and gave me a 'are you seroius' look "Charles Patterson" _PATTERSON!_he must have seen the shocked look on my face "What?" he asked "So you don't have a Brooklyn accent..."

"No because I came from Ohio, But I got sick of it so I stayed at a friends house for a couple of days and 'dissapeared' when I was about 8" I looked at him

"I know who you are! my name is Melanie Parker, our fathers used to work together! my dad was Warren"

"Mel? The Melanie Parker that lived oh... 2 doors down?" I nodded "I remember being with you at the picnics little Mel! it's nice to see you again kid" He gave me a hug, when he pulled away I looked into his eyes and it kind of drew me to him, next thing you know our lips were touching. The kiss got deeper and deeper.

"Bolt!" I knew that voice, oh shit...I pulled away. Spot came trudging over to us

"I told you'se ALL not ta try anything or else!"

"It wasn't him Spot!" I was steaming. He turned to me an expression of hurt flashed through his eyes and then instantly dissapeared.

"So you'se won't go near me... den I give you'se a guy you'se _barely know!_"

"We grew up together in Ohio...but I thought he disappeared" Spot dismissed Bolt with a wave of his hand.

"Did ya sell yer papes?" I looked at the one paper in my hand "All but one" I walked up behind a elderly lady. I pretended to limp and I forced tears.

"Scuse me madam" _sniff_ "Help I need the money" _sniff _"Please can you buy my last paper?" She looked at me "Oh! my goodness, of course I will" She took money out of her purse and we swapped, I gave her the paper and she gave me the money. I stood there until she was gone, after that I walked over to Spot

"Bolt's a good teacher" I circled to the other side of him like he usually did to me. I leaned in really close to the side of his face

"Do you want to teach me tomorrow...oh wait i'm not your girl..." I went around his back to the other side of him dragging me arm across his shoulders "I'm Bolt's"

He turned his head so our faces were inches apart I leaned in closer like if I was going to kiss him but at the last minute I turned and walked back to the lodging house.

My old world was mixing with my new world and it was too much to handle, I need to sleep. I guess you could say i'm living my life in another world.

* * *

A/N: I had seroius writers block so I put a little cheesy stuff in there but I really hope you liked it so PLEASE COMMENT if you liked it and even if you didn't then tell me what I need to improve on!

Thanks!  
Newsiegrl123


	8. The Storm

A/N: Hey! I'm done with school! so now you will get more chapters because I have more time! OK so here is chapter 8!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Chapter 8: _The Storm_**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"Hey Mel!" It was Bolt he was standing on the docks. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. I smiled "I'm almost 15" He looked at me and smiled

"When?"

"December" He looked confused "It's only May...December is a while away, but I'll remember" he gave me a kiss. "Do you want to swim?" I looked down "I don't know how" He led me over to the side of the dock, there was a wooden ladder leading into the water.

"Here follow me" He took his shirt and his pants off leaving him in only his underwear. He climbed down the ladder and got into the water, he glided to the side of the docks and rested his elbows on the edge looking up at me.

"I'd rather stay up here" He looked disappointed then he dipped his hand into the water and splashed me, I screamed and fell on the docks laughing.

**Spots POV**

Melanie drove me crazy...crazy for her and I just couldn't take it. I put her with the boy I trusted most...my second in command and before I knew it they were kissing, right there.

I don't know how she did this stuff to me, I spent so much time thinking about stuff like this I didn't realize I was at the docks I climbed up my stack of crates all the way to the top. I sat there thinking about her.

Then I heard her name, it was Bolt and there she came giving him a hug. They talked and then they kissed again. He started to undress to go swimming I hoped...er...I wished she would have...never mind.

He splashed her she screamed and then she laughed, that was the most beautiful sound in the world. I never showed emotion. I was strong, people trembled in my prescence. In front of her I tried to be strong but she did something to me, I was weak and I couldn't stop it. I love Melanie Parker. And it's time for her to know.

**Normal POV**

_BOOM!_

Thunder, it started raining.

"Bolt get out of the water! it's lightning!" He kept swimming, I saw lightning

"BOLT!"

"What's the worst that could happen!?"

"Charles Patterson! get out of the water now!" The rain was pouring down so hard it drenched me to the core.

"fine!" he started to swim back. he reached the ladder.

It happened so fast:

Bolt was halfway in the water coming out, a lighting bolt struck and he spazed and fell back into the water...dead. I was going to jump into the water after him but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

I couldn't see the person because I blacked out...jeez I've blacked out what 3 times now in Brooklyn? I awoke warm and dry. I looked around this wasn't my room but it was morning. I saw the person in a chair, head down sleeping. I got up and silently started across the room. It was Spot I noticed as I passed him.

"What are ya doin?" he asked, he looked up at me.

"I wanted to tell Bolt I was up" He looked at me

"Melanie? Bolt...well he died on da docks today, da storm"

It hit me I remembered everything, yet I didn't cry...I wouldn't cry. I just nodded and sat back down on the bed. I put my head in my hands and sat there. I had no one to be with no one to love.

"I loved him Spot, I loved Bolt" I looked up Spot looked at me, hurt flashed through his eyes but this time it stayed there.

"Whats wrong?" I looked at him. His expression of hurt faded and turned solid and icy, the icy stare I've seen for 3 months until now when I saw a deeper part of Spot.

"Mel, I can't take it any more you'se said ta wait, you'se told me ta wait! but 3 months...it's a long time for me Mel!" he ran his fingers through his hair, I've never seen this before

"Spot are you OK?" I looked at him...in the past 3 months this guy has been my closest friend, I know, I used to hate him but he's an OK kid.

"No! I'm not OK! you said you loved Bolt my second in command! but he's not around! you have to move on!" _What? it was yesterday afternoon!_

"Spot it will take longer than one day to get over him...dying, why should I hurry!" I gave him a icy stare, since I've been around him so much I could imitate the stare almost as good as his. He got real quiet

"Cause I love you Mel" I almost didn't hear him but I did I was going to ask why but decided not to.

He got up and walked out of the room. I sat there shocked and confused. The rain still pouring outside.

* * *

A/N: I really hoped you liked it!! a little drama for you!!...PLEASE REVIEW!!

Newsiegrl123


	9. The King and I

A/N: See I told you I would have chapters up quickly!! so here is chapter 9 it is a little graphic but it doesn't go that far. PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Chapter 9: _The King and I_**

He loved me...he loved me? that's all I could think about when I was selling today. He lo- I tripped and someone caught me. It was a newsie with a red bandanna and a cowboy hat. He helped me stable myself

"Thank you" He looked at me "Are you a brooklyn newsie?" I looked at him

"Who's asking?" He held out his hand and smiled "Jack Kelly, I'm looking for Spot?"

"he's selling in his usual place"

"Thanks, umm..."

"Melanie" I reached out and shook his hand. I was planning to head back to the Lodging house after I sold all my papers but I started roaming around instead, a pretty stupid thing to do in Brooklyn.

It was late about 4:00 by the time I wanted to head back, I haven't seen or talked to Spot since early this morning so i'd have to face him when I got back to the Lodging House.

I walked slower as I thought what Spot might say to me...I bet he hates me...What if he throws me out! my thoughts were disrupted by footsteps behind me. I walked faster but so did the foot steps! I flipped around, no one there? I kept walking and heard footsteps again. I kept forwards without turning

"Stop following me who ever you are!" I called. I suddenly started into a sprint, I made it to the docks. I ran to the end and stood in front of a small pile of crates to catch my breath.

I turned to see who was following me... no one? was it all in my head? I started to walk off the docks. a pair of arms picked me up and threw me into the water I shreiked as loud as I could and I shrieked until I hit the water and started to go under, I flailed my arms and legs but it did nothing.

I swallowed lots of water and became numb, the only thing I felt was my body getting cooler and I could see the light of the sun dissapearing, I knew I was dying I would sink to the bottom of the water and die with no one knowing...black...

**Spots POV**

I loved her...it was all I could think all day today. Jack Kelley came running up to me.

"We'se got some trouble with da Bronx, they want Melanie...Some one told 'em you had a thing for 'er! I'se just wanted ta let ya know"

"You'se da only one from Hattan dat knows right?" I looked at him skeptically

"yeah"

"See ya i'm gunna organize" and he ran away.

I haven't seen her since this morning, I don't know where she is. I need to protect her. I looked around for her for a while it was about 3:00 and I went to relax on the Lodging House roof.

I finally reached the roof and sat there to look at the sky and the clouds,

_Ding!_

It was the clock it must be 4:00. I saw Melanie run onto the docks in a hurry her her face was scared and her hair was a mess. I went down the fire escape to the ground I had to get her in the lodging house.

I reached the docks and started down them, there was a strong boy who picked her up and tossed her in the water...the moment he let her go I hooked him in the jaw as hard as I possibly could and he fell to the ground unconcious.

I jumped into the water, there she was eyes closing slowly as she floated to the bottom. I swam down to her wrapping my arms around her waist and swimming with her to the top.

I climbed up the ladder and couldn't risk anything on the docks, I ran as fast as I could with her over my shoulder to the lodging house. I put her on the couch and I knew what I had to do. I lowered my mouth to hers and gave her air. I pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes opened and she coughed up a river.

**Normal POV**

I saw Spot staring at me with a worried look on his face. I looked around me I was in the lobby on the couch. I looked at him, I never realized how blue his eyes were. He was dripping wet too, "Thank you" he saved me.

I don't know what I was feeling but I think I really like Spot Conlon, not love. I smiled at him.

"Spot did you really mean you love me?"

He started comming closer, I put my finger on his lips and looked into his eyes

"just listen to me first" He sat on the floor in front of me

"I don't love you...but I like you a lot and it could turn into something..." He looked at me "now" he looked confused.

I got off the couch and sat in front of him "now" he smirked and leaned in to me, our lips were inches away and I could feel his breath, I got a giddy feeling inside me.

"Nah, maybe latah"

He started to stand up. I stood up with him, his smirk still on his face

"How i'm gunna ever get that smirk off of your face" He kept smirking at me as he turned away

"I thought you said you couldn't wait anymore and now when I want you to get over here and kiss me you walk away" his smirk faded "you want me to kiss you?" I walked over to him and brushed my lips against his

"are you sure you want to walk away"

"no" He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him, our lips met and it seemed that the world stopped turning for a second. I slid my arms around his neck as the kiss got deeper and deeper. I played with his hair as the kisses went down my neck.

I was planning to stop it way before this so I wouldn't get carried away but it was too late. I started to unbutton his shirt and then stopped myself. I realized what I was doing. I was imagining Bolt, I looked at Spots face. Horrified I backed away

"I'm sorry" I ran to my room, tears pouring down my face. I layed face down on my bed. How could I forget about Bolt like that and then try to get rid of the feeling by making out with another guy just because he said he loved me.

I was as low as shit...no I was lower than shit. A kock came at my door. "go away!" the door opened "What was dat!" he pulled me up "I said go away!" He shook his head

"I ain't leavin until you'se give me an explination!?"

"you got what you wanted! I kissed you...well actually if I didn't stop myself you would have gotten a lot more"

"I want you to love me!"

"I'm lower than shit!" I started crying

"I was picturing all the good times I had with Bolt, I got carried away and thought because you said you loved me that...it would make me feel better! but then I realized what I was doing and who I was doing with!" He looked furious

"go ahead throw me out! I can't take anymore anyways!" he grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me

"yer stayin right heah, I would never throw you'se out! maybe love is too soon for us?"

"I want to be friends with you first Spot, I barely know any of the newsies"

"in da mornin' i'll introduce you'se ta all me boys" I nodded

A/N: I hope you like that!! it was kind of mushy but just remember to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

Newsiegrl123


	10. A Proper Introduction

A/N: Hey so here is chapter 10!! the story is almost over chapter 11 is it...I just need to figure out how to end it.

**Chapter 10: _A proper introduction_**

It's been about 2 weeks and Spot still hadn't introduced me to any of the boys. This morning was a holiday and we didn't need to sell so today was when I was going to ask Spot to introduce me to them properly.

I've been living across the hall from them for almost 4 months now...I know they know me but I don't know any of them. I knocked on Spots door "Come in!" I pushed the door open and walked in.

"Spot I want to meet the boys" he looked at me and led me down the hall into the boys room.

"Boys! you'se all know Melanie right?" they all nodded,

Spot turned around and started to walk out of the room. I pulled him back by his shirt

"That's not what I meant...introduce me now" He gave me a icy glare

"Don't ya go tellin me what ta do Mel, I'se da King heah" He tugged his shirt back and stalked away.

Since the incident a few weeks ago he has become like this all the time and I don't mind it because he's not stalking me or trying to constantly protect me, I feel free.

"So I don't really know any of you"

a short kid that scared me on my first night here came up to me "I'se Tick! ya know me right?" I nodded "I'se 10" he smiled and stood next to me.

A tall boy about my age came up to me and smiled he had black hair and friendly blue eyes "I'se Dash" I nodded and smiled back at him.

A boy with fiery red hair, green eyes and dimples came up and held out his hand to me "I'se Sparks" I shook his hand it continued like that until I met all the newsies in the room.

A kid named Guarder started to push the bunks away to the edges of the room all alone. "Uh, A little help heah guys!" I got up and started to push a different bunk, he looked at me with an surprised expression on his face "hey, I'm a newsie too" I smiled.

All the other newsies started to push the other bunks to the edges too. They all left and got tables from down stairs, then chairs and they all sat down and started to talk and get out cards.

About 20 minutes after the Manhattan newsies showed up and I was introduced by Jack Kelly to all of his newsies.

Mush, Racetrack and Crutchy were my favorites, they had the most interesting names. I sat down at a table with Mush, Crutchy, Blink, Dash, and Tick. Spot sat with Jack at a table across the room with both of their second and third commands and played poker.

I found myself looking at Spot a lot "So do you'se got a thing for da leadah of Brooklyn?" Dash whispered in my ear. "No, I like guys that are taller than 3 feet" we both started laughing.

Blink was sitting there trying to remember a joke and when he remembered it, it wasn't that funny. Mush thought everything was funny and his laugh was contagious so I would start laughing and the whole table would be cracking up about absolutely nothing.

I am almost positive that when I was laughing at Dash's joke near the end of the night Spot was staring at us watching us a little too closely for someone accross the room to be looking.

Maybe I do like Spot, because he's not bothering me anymore I actually get the chance to respect him a little more.

"Dash"

I motioned for him to lean closer, I looked around no not here I trusted Dash I was going to tell him I did like Spot.

"Come with me" I led him towards the door "We can go to the roof" I said.

I looked at Spot who was glaring at me and shaking his head like 'not again'. I mouthed 'roof' to him and smiled a cute smile. We got up to the roof

"Melanie, Spot told us not ta go near you'se...or else, I shouldn't be up heah with you'se"

"Listen, I trust you to keep a secret" I looked into his eyes

"Melanie I'se don't think-"

"I think I love Spot Conlon" he looked shocked, I think I did too. did I really say that?

"But I blew it...I messed everything up and now he hates me!" He still had a shocked expression on his face. "can you keep that secret?" he nodded

"What secret?" it was Spot. Dash sneaked past Spot back into the lodging house.

"What secret?" Spot repeated

"it's a secret for a reason Spot"

"Well if you'se can tell Dash I think you'se can tell me" I got quiet

"it's about you"

"What? it's about me yer talking 'bout me behind my back ta me boys, Mel I expected more ou-"

"I love you Spot"

"Oh, so all of a sudden you'se just-"

"Shut up Spot" I turned and walked back into the lodging house and into the boys room. I leaned my chair back smiling a mischievous smile

"So I see Spot didn't kill you" I looked at Dash and smirked

"Not yet... 5,4,3,2,1" Spot came storming into the room right on cue. I stood up and went over to him

"I'se told you'se not ta tell me what ta do! I-" I kissed him in front of all the boys. I heard cat calls, whistles and 'nice job' from the boys to Spot. The kiss got as deep as it could in front of people.

We pulled away "Spot I love you" He gave me a peck on the cheek. "Boys party is over" He picked me up and carried me into his room...I don't have to get into deep details of what went on behind that door.

A/N: Hey I really hope you liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Newsiegrl123


	11. The End

A/N: Hey So this is the last chapter of my story it's kind of short but I really hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!! It was a lot of fun and I still need reviews!! i've started the sequel to this so be sure to check that out too!  
Thanks Everyone for your support

**Chapter 11: _The End_**

So yes, me and Spot did it that night, after hating him for 3 months it turned to pure love I realized I had for him all along. Our love grew over the years until about 2 years when Spot handed the leader of brooklyn over to Tick who was 12 about the same age Spot got the 'throne'.

I was 17 and he was 18 we both got real jobs in factories. It continued on like that for about a month when Spot and I got married. We had a child that year Loraina named for my mother.

2 years later

New York is changing along with the world. We still keep in touch with all the newsies.

Racetrack fell in love with a rich girl and is a millionaire now living in the rich part of the city. Race's real name is Anthony.

Crutchy married a nurse who took care of his limp and now he walks without the crutch. Crutchy's real name is Martin.

Jack resigned the leader position a couple months before Spot and married Sarah together they had 5 beautiful children; 3 girls, Marie, Jennifer and Katerina and then 2 boys Jack, and Mark they all currently reside in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Jack's real name is Francis Sullivan.

Blink is still single and got rid of the eye patch...turns out it was fake! he just used it to get sympathy from customers. Blink's real name is Jacob.

Mush married a dancer from New Hampshire and together they have 2 children. Mush's real name is Liam.

David Jacobs stoped being a newsie at about the same time Jack resigned he returned to his education and continued on to Harvard and is now a top polititian he married his secretary and they haven't had any children yet.

Dash became our closest family friend and for a while aided Tick as leader of Brooklyn but then took up factory work and married a 18 year old girl from a prepratory academy. Turns out Dash's real name is Devin.

Tick is 16 now and is still leader of Brooklyn also he is dating a factory girl. Tick still hasn't told any one what his real name is.

Sparks got in a fight with a cop and is in jail for life, but he has connections so he will probably end up sneaking out somehow.

I'm 19 now Loraina is a beautiful 2 year old she has my brown hair but Henry's ice blue eyes...yes Spot's real name is Henry. We are going to let Loraina be a newsie and maybe someday she'll fall in love with a brooklyn leader too!

A/N: Ok so it was really short but I really hope you liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you for reading my story and following along with each chapter!! See you all in the Sequel "Story of My Life"!!

Newsiegrl123


End file.
